In recent years, mobile terminals equipped with a full browser which may show a web site designed for a PC has been increased. Along with a spread of a flat-rate for a mobile communication, occasions for viewing the web site designed for the PC is increased. It should be however noted that a current mobile terminal has a small screen size, and it is hard to mention that a high operability for a move between web pages is realized.
For example, unless the screen is expanded and displayed, it is difficult for a user to press a navigation bar used for the navigation between the web pages. Similarly, a click operation for selecting a link in a web page is also difficult to perform.
In addition, in a case where the screen is expanded and displayed for the press of the navigation bar or the link click, a content display area is reduced in size. Therefore, the user needs to perform the reduced display after the web page navigation, and the operation is troublesome. It should be noted that the navigation bar is often arranged on an upper part or a left part of a web page in a general web site.
Technologies are proposed for improving the operability for the web page navigation at a time of viewing the web site in the mobile terminal with the small screen. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-334115 illustrates that navigation data in which content data and content link information are described is placed on a server. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-334115 discloses that a client web browser receives those pieces of data, displays only the content at normal cases, and overlaps and displays the navigation data on the content in a case where an instruction is issued from the user.